2D and his pills
by i-dont-like-you-probably
Summary: A story about how 2D doesn't want to carry on, but he doesn't succeed when an unexpected character realises what he means to him Rated T for suicide
1. Pills

**I'm 12 and this is the first story I've ever written on FanFiction, please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

I look at the pills on the side of my table. I think about it, if I died then nobody would care, and then at least the pain would be gone.

Talking of pain, a throbbing headache pulses through my skull. It's been like this ever since Murdoc knocked both my eyes out, they never stop, my mother helps me with the never ending supply of pain killers, they help with the pain, sure, but the anger that has been controlling me for the past year has been abnormally strong.

However I can contain it for now.

I walk towards my bed and I think of when I used to be Stuart Pot, before the blue hair and empty sockets for eyes, before Murdoc and Russel and Noodle... Sweet, sweet Noodle.

I will miss her when I'm gone. Russel and Noodle might miss me, Murdoc wouldn't though, he would probably laugh his head off when he realised what I'd done.

I've decided what I'm gonna do. I take a pen and a bit of paper just lying around. _I've had enough, Murdoc, you finally got what you wanted, Russel, I'm sorry but it had to be done, I can't take anymore. And Noodle, I will miss you so much, there's just too much abuse, too too much... Goodbye._

I finish the scrawled note and place it on the table. I grab the glass of water by my bed, always there for my tablets. I open the bottle of pills and shake out five of the painkillers that I'm so used to taking, I pop them one at a time into my mouth and sip the water. Pill, swallow, pill, swallow, pill ect; Feeling dizzy, I fall onto my bed.

I look at the door and hear nothing, silent tears begin to roll down my face and as their warmth disappears I see a figure come in the door. It can't be Russel, Nor can it be Noodle, so it must be Murdoc. I see his green oily skin and he's about to say something and then it all goes black.


	2. Staying Frantic

**Please review and tell me what you think, Ideas please?**

* * *

"Oh Sweet Satan... He's finally gone and done it. The dullards finally gone and done it..." Murdoc gasps. "R-Russel! RUSSEL! RUSSEL! GET THE HELL HERE, RIGHT NOW!" He screams as loud as he can, he looks around desperately, he hears Russel's loud footsteps as he runs to the room.

"What the hell is up man?" Russel shouts, annoyed but anxious at the worry in Murdoc's voice.

"Oh God, 2D, It's 2D!" Murdoc screeches. He spots a note on the table and reaches for it just as Russel comes in.

"Oh damn... DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Russel turns a bright shade of red as he turns around and punches the wall straight through until the other side. Noodle comes running in after hearing all the commotion.

"What on earth... 2D-SAN! NO! NOT AGAIN!" She screams hysterically, gut wrenching sobs and streams of tears roll down her face. Russel calms down and takes charge, noticing that Murdoc is slumped in the corner he says, in a voice that shows he's not to be messed with,

"Murdoc, get your ass up from that floor and phone a damn ambulance, Noodle sweetheart, come here" He hugs her and whispers something in her ear "I know it's hard but we've got to stay calm."

* * *

**10 Minutes later**

* * *

It feels like hours since the ambulance took him away

"Oh 2D... Why?" Noodle sobs

"Noodle, the one thing you can't do is blame yourself." Russel sighs. Murdoc is nowhere to be seen since he drove them to the hospital, he slunk away saying that he didn't want to be here. They where operating on him now, pumping the drugs from his system, they said there was a very slim chance he would survive. In their rush to get the hospital, Murdoc had taken a peice of paper from the side table but not had time to read it.

"But it's all my fault! I never left him alone... And I was the one who flushed his tablets down the toilet those times!" Noodle says quietly, much regret in her voice.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Murdoc sits at the table of a miserable looking pub on his own, he takes out the note from his pocket and opens the folded peice of paper, silent tears roll down his face as he realises what he's done.

_I've had enough,** Murdoc, you finally got what you wanted**, Russel, I'm sorry but it had to be done, I can't take anymore. And Noodle, I will miss you so much, there's just too much abuse, too too much... Goodbye._

What had he done...?

As the fury slowly bubbled inside him, he rose from the table.


	3. Waking Up

**Back to 2D**

* * *

My eyes feel heavy and I would give anything to not have to open them but my curiosity takes over. I open my eyes and instantly wish I hadn't because I'm in the one place I hate more than anywhere. I'm in a hospital.

I try to move my head but a sharp pain stops me and I instantly wince.

Tight cotton sheets bound me to the bed that I lay in, a horrible rancid smell, that of disinfectant and sick and other disgusting smells all mixed together. A young female doctor comes into veiw directly above my head.

"We're going to put you under for longer this time, but the next time you wake you'll be able to see you two friends." She says in a soft and gentle voice.

Only two friends? I wonder who is missing, surely it has to be Murdoc.

And then I have wings. And I'm flying up, and up, and up so high that I can't see anything anymore. Just clouds and birds, and something else. A black object heading towards me at high speed, I try to fly away but I don't have wings anymore. I'm falling, falling down and down and back to earth and in the hospital bed and- SMASH

* * *

**Tell me what you think please!**


	4. The Visit

**Chapter 4! Tyring to make them longer!**

* * *

"2D-San? 2D-San? Wake up..." Noodle's voice echo's around the almost empty hospital ward. There was hardly anyone else in the room, just an elderly man sleeping and an ederly woman sitting by him, also sleeping, looking peaceful.

"N-Noodle luv? Is that you?" My voice is hoarse and everytime I take a breath it burns my throat.

"Oh 2D-San... Why did you do it?" She whispers, loud enough for me to hear but quiet enough so nobody else can. Tears roll down her red cheeks and her red eyes look tired and her expression shows worry and anger at the same time.

"Man we thought we was too late! You scared tha life outa us dude! But what happened?" Russel asks

"Oh god my head... Why couldn't you 'ave just lef' me to die? It's what I wanted..." I sigh. My head is punding, worse than normal, I need my pills...

"No! 2D-San, you can't talk like that! I would have missed you too much so would have Russel and even Murdoc thinks it's all his fault!" She cries, Russel nods, a hard expression on his face.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"It's all my fault... Everything is my fault, I should have treated him better, God I hated the dullard but... Well... It's all my fault..." Murdoc mutters under his breath to himself. As he walks into the reception of the hospital the woman at the desk tries to stop him by asking what he thinks he's doing, he pays no attention to her.

"uhh, sir, sir! You can't go in there, your not allowed!" She shouts to Murdoc

"Shut up you old bird, go an' have a bloody coffee and take a break." He screeches with an animal charm in his voice that has many times helped him with women who refuse to let him past, they all give up in the end. He bursts through the doors and finds his way to the recovery ward. The doctors he passes shout in alarm as he starts to run, pushing through crowds of people and men and women in wheelchairs, even knocking over a small whining child with a broken arm with a cast and sling.

"Get out the way, GET OUT THE WAY!" he screeches to everyone and anyone in his path. He finally reaches the ward and burst's through the doors.

* * *

**Back in the ward**

* * *

"Where is the dullard? Where the hell is he?" Murdoc shouts, he runs

"Murdoc?" I query as i hear his angry cries.

"2D you bloody... You.. you..." He can't finish his sentence because he breaks down into sobs of guilt. He stumbles over to the wall on the other side of the bed i'm lying on, he slowly slumps down into the corner and buries his head in his hands.

"Muds... I'm sorry, I blamed it on you and I shouldn't have, but you should have just lef' me to die! I would've been 'appier and so would you..." I sigh. Closing my eyes and widhing that this was all some terrible dream.

"Murdoc-San... I need a hug..." Noodle says as she walks over to the sobbing Murdoc.

"Sure... Come 'ere Doll..." He manages to say before his voice breaks. He puts his arm round her shoulder and pulls her close, Russel walks over to me, I pretend I'm asleep to avoid further questioning.

"He's asleep, let's leave him be where he is and come back tomorrow" Russel suggests. I hear their footsteps as Noodle sniffs away further tears. The doors open and close and I hear another pair of footsteps and I open my eyes, The female doctor leans over my head and says that I can go home the next day. I nod and try to actually sleep. I feel myself drift away again.


	5. Going Home

**Last Chapter! :O**

* * *

Noodle in front of me and Russ behind me to support, Murdoc already sitting in the drivers seat, he's completely silent. I trip slightly, over something on the floor as i sit in my normal seat, instantly though, Russ is behind me, supporting me and making sure I don't fall.

"Steady man" He says, pushing me back on my feet.

"Thanks Russ..." I sigh, I feel tired and I just want to lie down. I sit down and wait for the Jeep to start moving. Surely enough it does and soon we're home, The journey was an awkward silence, me just looking down at my feet, Murdoc driving, Russ whistling and Noodle absentmindly tapping her fingers on the window. I try not to give away the fact that Tears are rolling down my face, not tears of pain or tears of happiness, tears of Guilt, all the pain i've caused for the past week or so... I feel so ashamed, why would I ever want to leave my family? Not by blood but my bandmates, they are my family.

The Jeep stops and I know we're home, Murdoc stops the engine and takes the key out the ignition, He opens the door and steps outside, still without making a sound. Russ follows through the side door, Then Noodle, she gestures for me to come outside and I do as I'm told. I quickly use my sleeve to wipe away the tear forming in my eye

"We're home 2D-San... We're home..." She says, relief in her voice and happiness in her eyes.

"Thank you so much, all of you..." I say. It's so good to be home...

* * *

**The End?**


End file.
